weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Weegee God
The Blue Weegee God is one of the most powerful Weegee Gods outside the Trolliverse.(Protein Man is still the strongest one in and out of the Trolliverse since he has infinite power). He is the second Weegee that can easily defeat Pureegee and Lord Deegee. However, he wouldn't be able to cause he knows that Pureegee is a pure-god which means he has no reason to harm or kill him, and he can't kill Lord Deegee cause he has no idea were he is and can't go "their". His main/original universe was the Achille12345 Multiverse. Origins The Blue Weegee God actually wasn't always a pure god, he did in fact use to be chaotic evil and a pawn/minion to an evil god. Weegee was born looking exactly like Weegee (Since he is basically from a different multiverse). However, he was actually created by a godly being known as The God Of Balance/The God Of Destruction, and/or The Big Weegee Head (TBWH for short). He was the most powerful minion out of the three with the two other minions being Malleo and Yushee. Before his master went to deep slumber he told Weegee and the others to kill anyone with a power level of 10,000. About a few hundred thousand years later, Weegee, Malleo and Yushee were being killed/sealed by a powerful hero named Link Nukem. Link Nukem overpowered them and sealed them to the point were their master was sealed. Fast forward 8,000 years later as Weegee was freed from his seal prison due to some "events" that cause some "guy" to break the seal. After that he went on a mission to unbreak the seals placed on his forms and free his master, but during that he was thrown into a portal which lead him to a different part of the Achille12345 universe and for the first time in a long time, he was starting to have his own personal feelings (Until his master was able to reach him and made him continue one with the second part of the mission). When he got back, he was ready to face Link Nukem so he can kill him and free his master, but a different being was their instead. Without thinking of anything bad happening, Weegee charged to attack but was punched literally out of his universe and ended in the white void. He was then having his soul being eaten and fading to were he barely had a part of his soul escape back to his universe and was just a floating hand in space. Luckily a "women" remade his soul by infusing it with light, however this completely changed him forever but also gave him his freedom, allowed him to turn to the good side, changed his green shirt to blue and changed his spirit forms blue as well. Soon he was able to help Link Nukem try and defeat TBWH before he went full power, however Weegee had to absorb Malleo and Yushee's souls but it did allow them to live on inside Weegee. They were barely able to defeat TBHW with a fusion technique and with the help of the "women" giving them the power of light. But it came with a cost. After unfusing, Link Nukem was stabbed in his soul from TBWH's most powerful attack which was a spear that not only drains the body but the soul as well. Weegee for the first time in his life shed a tear and went full power and followed TBWH through the back hole since his master was at the death gate and barely able to gain power. They fought and Weegee was victorious and absorbed his masters essence. This caused him to gain the ability to travel through different universes so he can kill the other evil Weegees and absorb weaker TBHWs. His Multiverse Adventure Their is not that much info about the beginning of it, but soon Blue Weegee was given the ability to travel beyond Achille12345's multiverse and explore many others. This truly allowed him to be unlimited to a place to explore. And if he ever wanted to go back to his original multiverse or any other, then he have it save in his mind(Somehow). Places He Has Pinned/Been To: *Trolliverse *Weeneeverse *MUTK Universe His Appearance In The Trolliverse During is multiverse adventure, he stumbled upon the Trolliverse. He then decided to explore a bit as he sensed multiple power levels that were enough to destroy a galaxy (He was confused on who was good and who was evil from their being a lot of them). He first headed to the United 'Gees Galaxy as he made sure to keep his power level low so people wouldn't sense him. When he arrived he was in shocked as he saw an entire population of Weegees, Malleos, Fakegees, and Fakelleos. However, a (insert name of a weegee/fakegee mugger/killer) decided to try and kill him for unknow reasons besides doing it for fun. Blue Weegee doges the attack and knocks him out. He then teleported so no one would see him. He then ended up sensing a weegee with a confusing balance of good and evil powering up. So he decided to see what was going on. When he got their he saw two weegees. One that look like a edgy weegee, and the other one that looked like it was a dark angel. He saw the battle take place and decided to wait for it to finish. After the battle, the edgy weegee escaped while the other one was suddenly starts to lose power. He was reviled to be Weegee from this universe. Without hesitating, Blue Weegee went to him while hiding his power level to see if he is good or evil. Weegee, sensing an unknown being turns around and decides to power up into his toon form. Blue Weegee, never seeing a form like this keeps his guard up but doesn't attack. After a minute of silence, Weegee asks: "Who are you?" Blue Weegee Reply's: "I am you, but from a different universe." Weegee understands since he senses his own energy in him. Weegee senses a confusing aura that doesn't seem to be ok with him, he then says: "Your not what you say you are." Weegee then decides to attack not knowing that Blue Weegee is more than just him. blue weegee power sky rockets and transforms into his ultimate form but still suppresses his power level. Weegee being completely shocked is reverted back to his normal form while being frightened. "Your not completely wrong. I am you but with pure light and with a dark past." Says Blue Weegee. Blue Weegee then tells his past and how he got here. After that, Weegee then asks him why he was spared and not killed in an instant. Blue Weegee reply's: "Because, I know your not the true threat. But instead a part of something. Am I right or am I wrong?" Weegee knew he was right. He decides to tell Blue Weegee the "events" that are currently happeneing. Blue Weegee was surprised and curious of what was happening. Weegee then told him to keep a low profile and make sure to not attract to much attention. Otherwise, The Agency of Geeman Diversity will hunt him down and drain his power or worse use him for their plans. Blue Weegee asks: "What can I do to stop them?" Weegee reply's: "Join the T.A.O.M.W, find a weegee named Omnieegee. He is the leader of it and he is also my second son." "Thanks. I wish you the best of luck." says Blue Weegee. Blue Weegee then opens a portal and says: "I will return in a week or 2 and see how everything is going. Once I return, I will try my best and help as much as I can." Blue Weegee then disappears into the portal continuing on his adventure. His Surprise Rescue When he came back he had realized that he had been gone for more than 2 years (meaning his is in year 12). He then sensed Weegee's Power and realized that it has grown a bit. But he also sensed some chaos occurring where Weegee was and teleported there. When he got there he saw Super Soldier attacking the T.A.O.M.W and killing Weegee Clones as well as Brainyeegee. He saw Weegee and Weegee's son Omnieegee fighting off Super Soldiers and Snipeegee. He saw them starting to get surrounder and decided to protect them. He quickly got to Weegee and Omnieegee and shielded them from the attacks while they basted the soldiers. Later, after the soldiers and Snipeegee retreated, Blue Weegee then said is goodbyes and told them that he will start visiting this universe more often. He then teleported away. Category:Non-Canon‏‎ Category:Pure-Gods Category:Pure Ones Category:Gods‏‎ Category:Weegees‏‎ Category:Powerful weegees Category:Recolors Category:Blue Category:Travelers Category:Weegee Look-alikes